Like Lightning
by xxxSHYSkyxxx
Summary: Austin now 21 and Ally now 20 don't know each other and make a dreadful mistake they regret. But what if that regret is just a cover up for what they really feel? Discontinued.
1. Heartbreak and Mistake

I look across the café, eyes blurry and mascara smudged.

'What!' I scream. Everyone in the café stares at us.

'Sorry. But you're not my type. I was hoping we could be fri…' he says to me. I hate him. Natty was right, he is a douche.

'If you think I will be friends with you after this. You are damn wrong.' I shriek which really gets heads turning.

'Ally, don't do this.' I really want to slap him.

'Don't do what? You know what? Fuck this! Fuck Sara and FUCK YOU!' I scream loudly. I stand up to walk out.

'Ally!' I ignore him close the café door, I run away into a dark alleyway where no-one could see me cry. **BIG MISTAKE**.

**Sorry this is short. This is the prologue. The next chapter will be longer, PROMISE! And don't worry, Austin and Ally meet in the next one xxxxxx 3**


	2. Beatings and Meetings

'Hey look guys. Fresh meat.' I look over to see 3 men looking at me. Lustfully.

'Hmmm. Hot fresh meat.' Another one says. He licks his lips. I run but he grabs my collar – I hear something snap like a twig. 'Oh been crying. We'll make you feel better soon don't worry.' I try to scream but he covers my mouth. I feel them touching me up. I start crying.

'Ooooh. I like girls who cry. Makes this more enjoying.' The 3rd one joins in. He pulls my top up. I'm about to be raped! Someone help me! I start sobbing. No! I can't stand down. If I have to raped, at least I'll be raped trying. I bite down on the man's hand who was covering my mouth and scream as loud as I could. No-one came. I hear them laughing at me. I might as well accept it. I close my eyes. Suddenly I feel free and don't hear anything anymore. I open my eyes to see the men on floor, probably unconscious. Then I look up to see a man there probably 21 standing there. He had hazel brown eyes and blonde hair that seemed to flop just the right way. He looked like an angel. Till I caught him staring. I pull my top down immediately. He blushes. I go the same colour as a tomato. He starts walking.

'You coming?' he says. I look at him cautiously. 'Ok then. Rot here.'

'No wait! Sorry.' I say limping to him. I start panting. Then I suddenly feel lighter like I'm flying, I look up. Angelic looking _and_ strong? Wow. 'You don't have to carry me you know.'

'Would you rather be limping?' I shook my head. I look up to his beautiful face again. His hair is actually gold in the sun. 'Are you done checking me out yet?' I look down blushing.

'I was not! There something in your hair.' I say pretending to pick something out of is hair. He didn't look convinced. I don't blame him, I'm a horrible liar. "Awww. Look at that couple." We hear people say "So cute." "They suit each other so well." We blush. He suddenly put me down. I look up. Wow!

**Ooooh. Ally has a saviour. And when did you become nice Austin?**

**Austin-What! I give you 3 seconds. **

***Starts running* Well I better go before he catches me. He is pretty fast. Any way pllllsssssssssss reviews. Thx. xxxxxx33**


	3. Houses and Prepositions

'Is this your house?' I say amazed. It was the biggest house I had ever seen – and I've seen many.

'Yep,' he says popping the p. Wow! What does he work as? This house could compete with Washington D C and win. Ok. Maybe I'm exaggerating. Wait!

'Why am I here?' I say suspiciously.

'Do you have anywhere else to go? I mean your boyfriend dumped you, your relatives live, what? 6000 miles away and your friend is unreachable.'

'What makes you think that!'

'You would have called her by now.'

'So, I could find her.'

'Really?'

'I could buy a new apartment.'

'With what?' I remember leaving my purse in that alleyway. There was $1000 in there. Those twats probably have it now.

'Well…I could live in a box.' His eyebrow rose.

'And take another risk?'

'Why are you so keen on this?'

**Austin's Pov**

'Why are you so keen on this?' she asks. Which is a very good question. Well…I don't know. 'How do you even know about me?'

'I found out.' I say

'Stalker.' She mutters. I chuckle. Then an I idea pops up in my head.

'I have a preposition.'

**Oooh. What is it? Read on to find out. **

**Me-Ally.**

**Ally-What?**

**Me-Where's Austin?**

**Ally-Reading.**

**Me-Ha! He couldn't read to save his life.**

**Austin-Who can't read to save his life?**

**Ally-You apparently.**

**Austin-Skylar!**

**Plssssssssss review. *Starts running* I do not own Austin and Ally! Arrggghh! *Dodges chair***


	4. Maids and Rooms

**Ally's Pov**

I follow him in as he shows me the way. I notice dozen. No, hundreds! No, trillions of other maids.

'And you need my help how?' I say. He shrugs. 'Do they live here?' he shook his head.

'Only a few.' He says. Light bulb! We enter his office and sit.

'Aw! Am I one of your special ones?'

'No way!' I can tell he's lying but cover it up. 'You had nowhere to go so I thought…' Nice try Moon. I say his name on his house plate. Well two can play at this game. I run my finger down his very noticeable abs and sit on his knee.

'I will be welcome in your room, right?' he chuckles 'What?' He laughing now. ' Well a girl can try.' I mutter.

'Sorry.' He says which surprises me. I think he noticed this because after he handed me my uniform he said 'Why were you surprised?'

'Huh? Oh, before?' he nods. 'Well, the funny thing is that you saved me and risked your life. I mean those guys were huge.' I say emphasising the huge. 'Yet you are you saying sorry.' I say. He chuckles.

'I'm a nice guy.' I roll my eyes. I limp out of the office. 'Ally!' I turn round 'A nurse should see you about your ankle.' I'd forgotten all about my ankle. He throws me a picture of a very pretty girl with a hoard of make-up on. She looked older than me. 'Her name is Cassidy. Cassidy Stewarts. Good luck, you'll need it.' What does he mean by that? You know what, I don't even want to know.

I limp around trying to find her, asking other maids for help. Was it that hard to find just one girl? I figured I should ask one more maid before I go back to Moon.

'Excuse me?' I say. She turns around. I look at her then the picture, then her then the picture, then her then the picture, before assuming it was her. 'Are you Cassidy Stewarts?' I say politely.

'Yeah. So?' She asks scowling.

'Um…I'm new here.' I say talking like I'm in a new school. 'And Moon asked me to ask you to escort you to my room.'

'Back up. What did you call master?' Master! I burst out laughing. 'It was not a joke.'

I stop. She starts walking. 'It's your room we're going to and my precious time you are wasting.' Rude much? We walk –well I limp- up endless flights of stairs before finally reaching the top. 'There room 808.' She hands me the keys before leaving. Ok, she stabbed the keys in my chest before leaving. I unlock the door and open it. Wow! I walk in, it's beautiful! It had silk pink curtain and the wall were all multi-coloured with gold rims. The bed was a pink poster bed with soft see-through silk hanging by the posts.**(I don't know **if** it's called posts, I just guessed because it seemed obvious.) **By the bed was a purple dresser with a mirror and a walk in wardrobe etc. to get straight to the point. It was my ideal room

'You like it?' Arrrggghhh! I turn around to see Moon. 'It was my mother's guest room.'

'Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude.' I say.

'It's alright. She doesn't use it anymore. She has her own up there.' He points to the roof. I didn't know there was another floor. Then I get it.

'I'm so sorry.'

'For what?'

'For making you tell me.' He nods solemnly. I absorb the room. 'It's beautiful.'

'So you like it?'

'I could get used to it.' I say beaming at him. He smiles back.

'Mistress! Mistress Ally!' I turn around to see an old woman come in. Must be the nurse. I didn't realize when he was gone but when I turned around. POOF! It was like he was never there. After bandaging my ankle she cautioned me not to use the stairs but the elevator. Too late. WAIT! We had an elevator! She chats with me for a while and then leaves. Bored, I decide to use this as a perfect opportunity to roam around the room, then the house. I start with next door. Whoa!

**What's going on? What did Ally find? Why do you think Cassidy is so mean? The only way to find out is to read on. By the way I do not own Austin and Ally, wish I did though.**

**Me-Austin is quite harsh, isn't he?**

**Ally-Only when you push him**

**Me-Whatever. I just know he is a douche.**

**Austin-Says you.**

**Me-Ha ha, very funny.**

**Austin-I'm awesome aren't I ?**

**Me-*roll my eyes* Please review. Love you guys.**

**Austin-Too bad they don't love you.**

**Me-Austin, you TWAT! **


	5. Rooms and Words

Inside the room was amazing. It had blue walls with silver rims and halos hanging from the roof. It had purple silk curtains and a little closet and many toys carpeting the floor. There also was a blue cot in the far corner of the room. But what surprised me the most is the baby I saw in it. I slowly went over and picked what I was assuming was a her up and up and cradled her in my arms.

'What are you doing?' I turn around to see a very angry Moon. 'I said, what are you doing?' he grabs the baby out of my arms and pushed me on the floor hard.

**Austin's Pov**

'I said what are you doing here?' I grab Jade out of he hands and push her on the floor, regretting it immediately as I see hear eyes fill with tears, sadness, hurt but most of all betrayal. 'Ally!' I shout as she runs out 'Ally!' I fall to my knees.

**Me-Why do you always make girl cry?**

**Austin-Only you.**

**Me-Thanks. At least now I know I'm special.**

**Austin-Yeah, more like in special need. **

**Sorry it's so short. I'm hurting all over and I have been taking care of my cousin all day so I'm proper tired.*yawns* I do not and never will own Austin and Ally but I wish I did. I think we all do.**


	6. Author's Note!

**Author's Note!**  
**I don't know if I should continue since I'm not getting a lot of reviews lately. Until my reviews can reach at least 12 I can't continue the story, because I need to know if people respect me or not and reviews are the only way to prove it!**  
**Love MEEEEEEEEEE!**  
**Oh, HI KRISTINE!**


	7. Regrets and Forgiveness part 1

I put Jade back in her cot and cry. The image of Ally crying and upset flashed through my mind again and again. I go to my room and cry myself to sleep. I lost Maddie and now I'm losing Ally.

The next day I rush to Ally's room and find it empty. Just the way it was last night. Had she left? I go downstairs and get some breakfast. It was pancakes.

'Master, why are you not eating your pancakes? Normally you would pounce on them.' One of my maids Serena asked me.

'I'm not hungry today, I'm sorry.' I say. 'Could you please pack it up?'

'Master. I forgot to tell you Sir Dez is on the phone.'

'Tell him to call another time.'

'But Master…'

'I SAID ANOTHER TIME!' I shout. She nods scared and leaves. I go to my office and lock myself in. What is happening to me?

**Ally's Pov**

I run out and cry in my bed. Why do I always have bad luck with men? I sigh and go to bed. The next day I wake up early, have a shower and brush my teeth. You know the daily routine. I get dressed in my maid outfit-which is totes cute by the way-and head downstairs to clean the mansion. I become friends with a lot of maids and we talk a lot. They even invite me to sit with them at lunch break.

'Master Austin is snappy today. I made his favourite breakfast and he said no.' my friend Serena said. So Moon's name is Austin?

'You made him pancakes and he said no?' my other friend Amelia-who like to be called Amelie or Amy-said.

'Yeah. I also said Dez was on the phone and he totally freaked at me.'

'Dez? As in Ican'tlivewithouthimbecauseheismybestestfriendinth ewholeworldDez?' my other friend Olivia says.

'Yep.'

'Whoa! Austin's finally broke…' I tune them out. Did I do this? I mean he hardly knows me.

'Excuse me guys, I have to leave.' I say standing up.

'Ok. See you later.' I walk out and go to his office. I slowly open his door. I see Austin with his head on his desk. He was pale and thin, he also had bags underneath his eyes. I felt like if I touched him, he would shatter into a million pieces.

'Please go out. I do not wish to speak with anybody today. Come back when Ally does.' Austin says.

'Ok.' I say.

**Austin's Pov**

'Ok.' I hear an over familiar voice at the doorway.

'Ally?' I say. 'Is that you?' I lift my head up and see her. I rush over to her and hug her.

'Austin…' Ally says**…**

**OMG! I AMLEAVE IT HERE AND I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGGGGGGESSSSSSSSSS! I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! I KNOW, SAD RIGHT? PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Also I got bored of waiting for 12 reviews so you're LUCKY!**

**Austin: How can they forgive someone like you?**

**Me: Oh shut up Austin, I am tired of your crap!**

**Austin: You're crap**

**Ally: Sorry SHYSky is beating u…I mean is not available right now. **

**Trish: Finally, I get to make an entrance. I mean for this story to be complete. You need moi.**

**Me: Trish you don't get to come in till chapter 9.**

**Trish: Oh shut IT! Spoiler girl! You don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Me: Don't remind me. T.T. Like Trish said, I don't own Austin and Ally. Wish I did.**


End file.
